reddeadfandomcom-20200223-history
User blog:Princess Of China./Kind of detective story that incorporates RDR.
Ok readers, first of all as some may already know my old account was Would Never Think! just saying that really because if this blog gets as many comenters as my old one did then I can say ive raised alot of awareness :) So, to the blog. You could agrue that its a story, which it sort of is, but instead this time it leaves a question at the end for you to answer, just in advance it wont be as detailed as all the other of this wiki, or as good for that matter. Ok this story starts in armadillo and is about the character Oswell Jonson who is found dead on the 12th of july 1911 the manner in which he was found is the part that creates the question, he was found in the ruins of houses near coots chappel holding cattleman revolver in his right hand, lying face down on the grassy dirt. It was rumored that he was having an avid affair with one of the prostitutes at the armadillo sallon called lilth, while married to Grace Anderson, these rumors came about after his work partner Aaron Becket discovered letters at thier workplace sent by the prostitue at the armadillo saloon, most were old and rust- stained and covered in dead horsflies, but their was one that was on the floor somewhat crumbled in anger, the letter reads; "well, i spoke to him, briefley mind, at the train station he said no one would suffer further anyways im outa time i'll tell you more tonight" the date on this letter was the 12th of july. the rest of the letters indicate that they were in a very long and passionate affair, that they were planning to make official by leaving their partners, but with lilth stuck in the life of a prostitute and with a small debt to pay to Dewy Greenwood, she had a long wait ahead of her, however the last letter suggest that the debt was paid off, and she was ready to run. Oswell's wife Grace had no idea about the affair and was devastated to find out about his death. Aaron who is Oswell's work partner said he had some idea that they were having an affair as he caught lilth talking to Oswell while cleaning horseflies of the tables and chairs ect, near the stables, horseflies were a common annoyance when working near horses. the fact of this story are as followed; *it was suicide *he was under incredible stress to leave armadillo as people were starting to abuse him for being unfaithful *his wife knew nothing about the affair *lilth's last contact with him was peaceful and wouldnt have caused him to commit suicide *Oswell didnt feel bad about having an affair I wont deny that the answer is pretty difficult to work out, and requires looking at the specific detials and what these details do and how it affected Oswell to commit suicide, pay particular attention to the letter as well and where it was found and what that place is like and how it would affect the letter, if it wasnt important, I wouldnt put it in there. Good Luck :) Category:Blog posts